The present disclosure relates to a display device having functions of direct-view display and projection display.
In portable devices such as video cameras, digital camera, and portable cellular phones, image monitors (direct-view display sections) using liquid crystal panels, for example, have been virtually indispensable components. Since the display sections to be provided to portable devices are desirably small in size, other display devices including a larger liquid crystal monitor and a projector (projection display device) are frequently used when a captured image is to be seen on a large screen, for example.
As the projectors, ones having a small size and excellent in portability have been commercialized so that we can use them outdoors or away from home. With current advancement in reduction of the size of projectors, digital cameras containing projectors have been also commercialized. In the digital cameras with built-in projectors, liquid crystal panels and small projectors, for example, are used for image monitoring (direct-view display) and projection display, respectively. That is, two different display devices are equipped for direct-view display and projection display, respectively.
Lately, in order to further reduce the size of an entire display device, a display device in which a part of optical systems of the two display devices are shared by the two display devices is being proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-233599, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-003428).